1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle front body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle front body structure that includes a reinforcing bracket attached to a plurality of structural elements.
2. Background Information
Vehicle body structures are regularly being redesigned to include structural elements that absorb impact force in response to head-on impact events.